Transfer Mystery
by Himeko Himura
Summary: *REPOST* A new girl transfers from durmstrang and becomes friends with harry. a weird love triangle starts along with mysterious happenings where good creatures go bad. My first HP fic, so be nice.
1. proluge

Transfer Mystery:Proluge

By Himeko

(standard disclaimers Apply)

AN: There are spoilers to all the books. If you have read the fourth book, then you have to know that all that happened with Voldemort didn't happen in this story. Cedric and Harry tied and Moody was discovered before he could put the cup in the maze. I hope you all like this story, because this is my first Harry Potter fanfic. Enjoy!

Harry Potter, Ron Weasely and Hermione Granger sat at the Gryffindor table waiting for the sorting to be over. They had a very long trip on the Hogwarts Express and was very hungry. Harry grinned at the first-years that came to sit at their table, giving them his welcome. He remembered his first year. 

He was so nervous. At first he thought that he had to do some kind of magic or spell, but it turned out that he would just have to wear a hat. But even wearing a hat was nerve wracking. But now they were in their fifth year at Hogwarts. It was a miricale that they even survived to make it to their fifth year because the 'Boy Who Lived' seemed to attract a lot of attention, not all of it good. 

As the last of the first years scrambled to their table, Professor Dumbledore stood. A pale girl took a place next to him, looking nervous. Curious, Harry shiffted in his seat to get a better view. The girl had long black hair, silky and straight, that hung just above her waist. Her eyes were the same as Harry's, emerald green. Hermione saw the strange likeness and said so. "Harry, she looks almost like you, with the black hair and green eyes." Harry nodded in agreement. But he knew for sure they were not related, because he knew for a fact that the only living reletives he had was the Durlsey's and they wern't the best of relatives. 

"Before the feast starts, I have one announcement to make." Dumbledore spoke, 

getting the students attention. "We have a fifth-year transfer student from Durmstrang joining us this year. Her name is Devana Ometek. She has been prevously sorted and her new house shall be Gryffindor." 

The Gryffindors clapped as the pale girl came over to their table. It was strange that a student from Durmstrang would be in their house, since they were known for their dark arts and such. The Sytherins looked shocked, they thought that she would be in their house. Devana nervously made her way to the Gryffindor table. 

But before she could reach table, Filch, the caretaker of Hogwarts, bursted in and shouted 

"A Centaur broken in to Hogwarts!!"


	2. chapter one

Transfer Mystery: Chapter one

By Himeko

(Standard disclaimers apply)

AN A little note here. Yes, I know Centaurs are supposed to be nice but in this

Particular story, a centaur has turned bad for a mysterious reason, so no flames about the centaur, cause it's the only way I can get a mystery!!!

"Why would a Centaur want to get into Hogwarts? They are supposed to be gentle Creatures." Hermione asked Ron and Harry as the three of them followed the Prefects to their designated dormitories. "Last time something came in here was when Professor Quirell let the troll in."

"Think You-Know-Who has any part in this?" Ron asked with a shutter.

"I hope not." Harry said feverently. He really didn't want another fight with the dark lord this year. It was getting tiring. 

A scream pierced the air as the Centaur came into view. The prefects shouted orders and tried to get all the students away from the rampaging creature.

"Ginny!!" Ron yelled. The Centaur had targeted the young Weasely and was chasing her. Ron ran after his sister as Harry and Hermione followed. Ron waved wildly and shouted "Hey! You overgrown cow! Over here you fathead!" 

The centaur heard Ron and turned, forgetting about the girl. "What did you call me?" the beast asked furiously. Ron repeated his insult. The centaur roared in anger and started after the trio with blood on it's mind.

"Ahhhh!!" they screamed and ran. The centaur ran after them, easily catching up.

They ducked into an empty classroom, hoping to throw the gigantic beast off, but that didn't work. Soon they were cornered and had no way out.

"Where are the professors when you need them?" Ron asked the ceiling in despair.

"I thought Centaurs are supposed to be nice!" Hermione said, remembering her encounter with them in her first year.

"I don't think that rule applies to this one." Harry said feverently.

"Now you will pay for calling me a cow." the centaur loomed over them, ready to attack.

"I think not." a musical voice rang out. They turned to the doorway. There stood the transfer student, Devana. She stood there calmly, her hands behind her back.

The centaur smirked "What can a puny girl like you do to me?" Devana smiled and reveled something behind her back. It was a bow already laced with an arrow.

The centaur laughed "You're gonna try to hurt me with those? You make me laugh."

Devana didn't respond and took an arrow out of the quiver and placed it in the bow. Drawing back her arm she aimed the arrow at the beast. "Don't underestimate me, beast. I am not a 'puny' girl, as you will soon find out." She mummered something incoherent and let the arrow fly.

It hit the centaur in the rump. The monster reared in pain and came crashing down to the ground. "What...did you...do...to me??" The centaur asked, trying his best to keep his eyes open.

"I shot you. Isn't it obvious?" Devana came over to look down at the centaur as it slipped into unconsciousness. 


	3. chapter two

Transfer Mystery: chapter two

By Himeko

(standard disclaimers apply)

"What in the world is going on?" the teachers had finally arrived to find Harry, Ron, Hermione and Devana standing over an unconscious centaur. Professor McGonagall was livid and was soon up in their face, scolding them. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasely, and Ms. Granger. Haven't you learned? What do you think you are doing? Trying to take on a grown Centaur. How preposterous!" 

"Professor, it was me that took the beast on." Devana piped up. "Please don't scold them on my behalf."

"And you, Ms. Ometek. What do you think you are doing here? This is your first day at Hogwarts and you are already getting in trouble! What is wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry. I got lost." Devana bowed her head in submission. "I heard the commotion and saw that they needed help, so I helped. I'm sorry if that is wrong." 

"Of course helping is not wrong. But to take on a full-grown centaur!" Professor McGonagall looked very angry at the thought.

"What happened here?" the Headmaster, Hagrid, and Professor Snape came in. 

Dumbledore came up to where McGonagall stood scolding the unfortunate Gryffindors. "Devana, Harry. What happened?" 

"The centaur chased us into this room and Devana came in and helped us, professor." Harry explained briefly. He didn't mention Ginny, afraid that she might get pulled in to this. "She shot it with an arrow and it fell down."

"Headmaster," Snape came up to the man. "This was in the centaur's rump." He handed Dumbledore the arrow.

"It's enchanted," Dumbledore mumbled. Looking at Devana, a small smile graced his old face. "You learned this in Japan?"

"Yes, I did." Devana nodded. Dumbledore looked satisfied and turned to the waiting teachers. 

"Hagrid, get the centaur out of here. I want you to send word to the others in the forest. Ask them why this one attacked us. It isn't natural that centaurs attack humans. There must be a reason. Minerva, take them up to the Gryffindor 

tower." The professors obeyed instantaneously and the four Gryffindors found themselves being lead up to their tower. 

"PeachQuill" McGonagall said to the Fat Lady. The portrait swung open and they were shuffled in as the professor went off. They entered the common room and was bombarded with questions. 

"What happened?"

"Did you beat him?"

"Was it scary?"

"Were you hurt?"

Many questions came at them from every direction. Devana, being new wasn't asked as many questions and was able to slip away from the crowd to sit down and eat. Since the centaur had disturbed the feast, the students were eating their food up in their common room. Finally, after answering about a million questions, the other three joined Devana.

"Hi." Hermione smiled. "We never really got introduced. My name is Hermione. Yours is Devana, right?"

"Yes. It's nice to meet you." Devana took Hermione's offered hand. Ron and Harry

introduced themselves also. Devana didn't seem to be fazed that she was meeting Harry Potter. She treated him like another person, not a celebrity.

"Where did you learn such a spell?" Hermione asked, referring to the enchanted arrow. "You didn't even need a wand."

"I learned it in Japan," Devana answered. "I live in Japan during the summer and go to school in Europe."

"Cool." Ron voiced around a pasty that he had stuffed in his mouth. Talking was limited as they ate. After they were sufficiently stuffed, the yawns overtook what used to be growling stomach. 

"I'm tired." Ron said sleepily. They others agreed readily. They split up, Harry 

and Ron to the boys dorm, and Hermione and Devana to the Girls dorm. Night 

developed the Gryffindor dorm as the students slept in peace. But for how long, no one knew.


	4. chapter three

Transfer Mystery: Chapter Three

By Himeko

(standard Disclaimers Apply)

It was the middle of the night and Harry woke up sweating. He rolled over and tried to go back to sleep but couldn't. Judging by the moon that shined through his window, he predicted that it was about one o'clock. Knowing that he wouldn't get any more sleep, Harry threw off his covers and sat up. Putting on the Invisibility Cloak that he had inherited from his father, he walked quietly from the Gryffindor Tower.

The halls were empty of life. Not a sound vibrated off the walls. Harry walked around in a daze. Somehow he found himself in front of the great hall's door. Hearing soft ruffling noise coming from the room, he turned the doorknob. 

What met Harry's eyes was unbelievable. It was Devana. She was dressed in some sort of priestess clothing, and jutting out of her back were *wings* 

Harry almost dropped his cloak. 'What in the world?' Harry thought, panicked. 

Devana's pure white wings fluttered nervously. Devana looked a little antsy, as if nervous that someone would find her. She jumped on the table and stretched her wings to their full span. Part of Harry's brain registered that and predicted a 15 feet wingspan. 

But Harry himself was speechless. How could she have wings? There was no way!

Harry tried to get away, but his legs were like lead. Devana, on the other hand, was oblivious to her new friend's predicaments. With on great flap, she shot up to the enchanted ceiling and then took a dive down to the ground. She was enjoying air aerobics as Harry continued to gawk.

Hearing footsteps coming his way, Harry was able to tear his gaze away from the spectacular show that was taking place in the Great Hall. Devana had also heard the coming footsteps and had stopped her swooping and was now hovering in midair. 

Harry took off, running nosily back to the Gryffindor tower. Finally back in is room, Harry tore the invisibility cloak off and flopped onto the bed.

"No way..." Harry whispered in awe. "There is no way she could have wings!"

*~~~~~*

Draco Malfoy found himself wandering around Hogwarts foe no really good reason. 

He couldn't sleep that night. Everyone slept contently in his or her rooms, full of food and anticipation for their coming year at Hogwarts.

Draco, on the other hand, dreaded school. His father had threatened him with a beating if he lost to Harry Potter again. Draco shivered. Lucius Malfoy was omeone that no one crossed. Not even his own son.

In truth, Lucius hated Draco. Draco didn't meet up to his father's expectations. 

He was a sickly child when he was young, and then his mother's secret was reveled and then both mother and child became a target for Lucius' anger.

Draco felt hot tears start to well up in his eyes. Blinking rapidly, he willed them away. He would not cry. He was a Malfoy, one of the purest wizards in the orld.

Noisy footsteps startled him out of his reverie. It was Potter, his head bouncing in midair. Draco frowned s the emerald-eyed boy, cloaked clumsily by an invisibility cloak rushed his way. Not really wanting a confrontation with the golden boy, Draco hid in a shadowy corner and waited for the rampaging footsteps to subside. 

As Harry passed, Draco noticed that he looked panicked. Curious, Draco headed in the way that Harry just came from. He passed the Great Hall in a hurry, almost missing what lay inside. But seeing a glint of something white out of the crack of the door, he investigated. 

He reacted the exact same way that Harry did. Seeing Devana with wings startled him. But Draco snapped out of it faster than Harry did. A smirk came to his lips as he watched the black haired girl flap around. He could use this to his advantage. Stepping silently away from the doors, he walked back to the dungeons. He had some planning to do.


	5. chapter four

Transfer Mystery: Chapter Four

By Himeko

(standard Disclaimers Apply)

AN: I'm sorry the chapters are so short, but it's the only way I can change from one point of view to the next without confusing you. ^^ And thanks for all your responses!

"A new lackey, Potter?" Draco sneered at the four friends. "Wasn't the Weasel and the Mudblood enough? Oh, wait, *nothing* is good enough for the famous Harry Potter."

"Shut up, Malfoy." Ron snapped. "Your just jealous that Harry has friends and you have idiots."

The insults were flung one after another. Hermione and Devana stood aside. 

"Who is he?" Devana asked.

"Draco Malfoy." Hermione said in hatred. "He is the most horrid boy in the universe."

"I can see why." Devana agreed as Draco insulted Ron's mother and the red head jumped him. 

In the end, they lost ten points from both Slytherin and Gryffindor for fighting and they were late for class.

"Great, just great." Ron mumbled grumpily at lunch as they sat down at the 

Gryffindor table to eat. "First the fight with Malfoy and then late for class. Then to top it off, the teachers are merciless and load us with homework."

"It's your fault we were late, Ron." Hermione said in an I-told-you-so voice. "If you hadn't fought with Malfoy, we wouldn't have been late for class."

"Why is Draco so mean?" Devana asked, looking over at the Slytherin table where the pale boy sat, eating.

"Malfoy is mean because he's a prat." Ron looked ready to kill.

"He's just likes to be a bully," Hermione pouted. "He wants to be in the spotlight."

"A Malfoy, you say?" Devana had a thoughtful expression on her face. "He's Lucius' son?"

"Yeah, and he turned out just like him." Harry said feverently. 

"I wouldn't be so sure..." Devana mumbled quietly, and the others gave her strange looks.

~*******~

"The Centaurs won't give us an answer in why one of their kind attacked us. They kept saying that 'Mars is bright tonight.'"

"Yes, I figured they wouldn't give us a straight answer." Dumbledore said. 

Hagrid and the Headmaster sat in the gamekeeper's hut. They were discussing the events of the night before, when the wild centaur broke into Hogwarts.

"Is there any way we can find out what is happening?"

"I don't know, headmaster." Hagrid responded. "I hope that You-Know-Who has no part of this."

"Knowing Voldemort, he probably does have a part in this," Hagrid flinch at the name of the Dark Lord, but didn't say anything. "and I who his target is."

"Harry." Hagrid said. Dumbledore nodded.

Standing from his seat, the headmaster took his leave. "I trust you will keep me informed on the happenings in the forest, Hagrid." the half-giant nodded.

"Knowing our luck, there will be more to come."


	6. chapter five

Transfer Mystery: Chapter Five.

By Himeko

(standard disclaimers apply)

The days at Hogwarts flew by fast. Harry found that Snape still hated him (no surprise there) and that classes get harder by the week. The event with Devana and her wings was practically erased from Harry's mind. Around two weeks after school started, complains were heard form all students.

"At this rate, I'll have the lowest score on my OWLs." Ron wined. He just came from History class with an 'F' test. "How am I supposed to know about Dimbulans, or-or" Ron looked down at the test. "Or Guecubus?"

"If you would pay attention in class, maybe you would know these things." Hermione scolded. "Anyway, the next section should be good. We'll be learning about the fairy court and about elves."

"We're learning about that in Defense Against Dark Arts also." Harry pointed out. By a twist of luck and a pull of some strings by the headmaster, Lupin had become the newest DADA teacher. It quickly became Harry's favorite class.

"E-elves?" stammered Devana. She looked calm, but her voice carried a note of alarm.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Hermione asked. 

"Nothing." Devana said quickly. "I just remembered something. I'll see you at lunch, K? Bye!"

The others watched her run off toward the Gryffindor Tower, totally perplexed.

~********~

Draco Malfoy walked silently down the hall, alone. Crabbe and Goyle were serving detention for fighting and he was left to his own devices. 'What to do, what to do.' Malfoy thought absently. 

WAM!! Draco fell to the floor as he walked into something, or something walked into him. 

Dazed Draco looked down at the heavy thing that was laying over him. He almost jumped out of his skin.

"Ow..." Devana rubbed her head gingerly, then noticed that she was on someone. Scrambling up, she started to mumbled her apologies. "I am SO sorry! Are you alright? Here, let me help you."

Draco found himself being hauled up and brushed off. "I am so sorry, I promise that I won't do it again. I'm Devana, what's-" she had finally saw his face and surprise crossed her face. "Draco Malfoy?"

"Yes, 'Draco Malfoy.'" Draco sneered. "What the hell do you think your doing, crashing into me like that?"

"I said I was sorry, Draco." Devana frowned slightly. He was so mean. 

"Well, it's not enough." Draco said nonchalantly. He had a large advantage over her. He knew her secret. 

"What is enough for you, Draco?" Devana snapped, she was not happy with his attitude. Especially after having someone start to mention elves.

"I know your secret." Draco said in a singsong voice. "and if you don't be nice, I'll have to tell everyone about your wings."

"How do you know about that?" Devana said sharply. "I only flew once, after the centaur attack. How can you know?"

"I couldn't sleep." Draco shrugged, a sly smile playing on his lips. "Your friend Harry knows also."

Devana looked quite frightened, and then a small idea dawned on her. "I know your secret also."

"What secret?" Draco asked sharply.

"You're not a pureblood."


	7. chapter six

Transfer Mystery: Chapter six

By Himeko

(standard disclaimers apply)

"You're not a pureblood."

Draco's eyes went wide with horror and disgust. "What-what do you mean?"

"Your mother had her secrets, didn't she?" Devana had found a sensitive spot.

"I'm surprised you didn't get disowned, but your father can't have any more kids, can he?"

Loud footsteps sounded in the hallway. Not wanting anyone to hear their conversation, he pulled Devana into a passageway and covered her mouth.

Being this close to him, Devana almost wanted to puke. But Draco had a pleasant smell to him, one of mint. Devana closed her eyes, drugged. The hot breath by her ear brought her back immediately. 'What in the world? Was I swooning over him?'

"Meet me in the Music room." Draco whispered into her ear, and left leaving a flustered girl behind.

~*******~

"Harry, can I talk to you?" Devana walked up to her friends hastily. "Alone, if you don't mind."

Harry excused himself and followed Devana to a secluded place. "What's this all about, Devana?" Harry asked.

"You know about my secret, don't you?" Devana asked seriously.

"You mean, the wings?" Harry asked. Devana nodded. 

"How do you know? did you see me? Does anyone else know?" Devana asked franticly, her usual calm, musical voice was now panicky and afraid.

He smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. Besides, two of my friends have their own secrets and I have been able to keep them." the thought of his Godfather and old teacher came to mind.

"Please don't tell anyone. Not even Hermione and Ron." Devana looked a little pained. "I know I shouldn't ask that of you, but it's very important that no one else knows."

"Can I ask you a question?" Harry's curiosity got the best of him.

"You want to know how I have wings, don't you?" Harry nodded and Devana sighed.

"Well, I might as well. I'm a Siren, Harry. From my mother's side."

"A Siren?" Harry asked perplexed. He had heard of them, but somehow, Devana didn't fit in that role. "But from what I heard, you don't look like one. They aren't supposed to look, well, human. Except for the head."

"I have other blood, Harry." Devana smiled. "For most, I have Fairy blood. And high elf blood."

"Elf blood?" Harry looked at her in wonder. "Wow, but you don't have the ears."

"That's one of their features I didn't inherit." Devana sighed. "We'd better leave before someone overhears our conversation."


	8. chapter seven

Transfer Mystery: Chapter Seven

By Himeko

(standard disclaimers apply)

AN: I'm rushing this, and I'm sorry, I'll slow it down after this chapter.

Devana was early. The moon shown through a window that faced the quidditch field. She sighed inwardly, looking at all the instruments laying about. It had been a long time since she played. Sitting at the piano, she lost herself it's song.

~***********~

Draco took his time to get to the music room. She could wait. It was her that was being blackmailed, not he. The sounds of a piano playing stopped Draco from just swinging the door open.

It sounded so sad, full of emotion. Draco felt himself drawn into the melody. After a climax of song, Devana noticed her audience.

"Draco." Devana acknowledged. He smirked and walked over to the bench where she sat. 

"Hmmm." Draco nudged her to move over so that he could sit beside her. She frowned, but complied to his wishes. "A girl that has wings and has enormous musical ability. That's an easy guess. You're a Siren, aren't you?"

Devana bowed her head in silent submission. This boy, this Draco Malfoy knew her secret and now probably would tell the whole school. How unfair life was...

The pitch of a note startled her out of her retrieve. Draco was attempting to play himself. He created a melody that touched Devana to the core. His song portrayed a deep emptiness and sorrow. She felt hot tears sting her eyes.

"Now, Siren, tell me...?" Draco found that Devana was near tears. "What's wrong with you?"

"Your song..." Devana's lower lip trembled. Draco rolled his eyes in disgust.

"It was a song, nitwit. You sirens take all songs too seriously." He shook his head. "It was a song I learned from my Mother, it doesn't mean that what you read in it is from me."

"oh..." Devana drooped her head. Yes, a song from his mother, but it was a song that reflected his heart. "Your mother must be a lonely woman."

"Hn." Draco stood up and walked to the couch on the other side of the room. He sprawled himself lazily on it and looked back at Devana slyly. "Now Siren, what do I get for my secrecy?"

"Your own." Devana said. "Your secret is more dangerous than mine, Draco."

Draco's eyes narrowed slightly. "No one would believe you."

"They would." Devana's chin lifted a little higher, giving her an air of arrogance and rebellion. "Everyone wants to see the destruction of the Malfoy name. True or not, you'll be the cast out of Slytherin."

"A Gryffindor with a Slytherin mindset." Draco mumbled to himself. "That's something you don't see every decade."

"What do you mean by that?" Devana sounded confused.

"A Gryffindor that can plan things like a Slytherin." Draco stood once again and walked over to Devana. He bring his face close to Devana's, hot breath once again on the Siren's face. "Sly and cunning. You're one of a kind."

Devana found herself flushing, a red tint was on her face, and she knew it. The smell of mint flooded her senses, leaving her a little breathless. Draco noticed his effect on the girl and laughed inwardly. Now this was unexpected, the young Siren was falling for him. He could use that to his advantage.


	9. chapter eight

Transfer Mystery: chapter eight

By Himeko

(standard disclaimers apply)

AN: ~sigh~ Another chapter out. If you haven't guessed who's gonna be the triangle, you'll find out in this chapter. 

"Winter Ball?" Harry asked perplexed. 

"Yeah," Hermmione looked very happy. "It's only for fifth year and up. It takes place two days before everyone leaves for winter break."

"Ick..." Ron made a face. "Remember last year? I really don't want to go to another dance again..."

"It's a masque ball," Hermione rolled her eyes. "that means no one sees your face, you wear a mask all the time."

"That seems like fun," Devana smiled, "so we go without dates?"

"Yup."

~*******~

The ball was in full swing when Harry, Ron and Hermione arrived. Devana said she'd be right down. It seemed that she was still dressing.

"I feel really self-conscious..." Ron mumbled to Harry and Hermione. "At the end of this thing we have to reveal ourselves to our partners. And I'd hate to see my partners face after I take off my mask"

"Don't be so sore, Ron." Hermione said. "If you want I'll be your partner, so that you don't have to suffer the humiliation." 

Ron mumbled something incoherent, but accepted Hermione's offer. "You gonna be okay, Harry?" Ron asked the emerald-eyed boy. Harry nodded and tried to shoo them off.

"Go and have a nice time, I'll be fine." Harry assured them.

"If you say so, Harry." Ron went off with Hermione, leaving Harry alone. He sighed heavily before going to sit down at a table.

"Mind if I sat down?" a familiar musical voice asked politely. Harry looked up, emerald meeting emerald. 

"Deva-" 

Harry was cut short by the girl's finger on his mouth. "uh-uh, we're supposed to wait till the end before revealing ourselves." She took her seat next to Harry, smiling. 

The 'stranger' wore a white dress robe that stood out from the others, being that it was the only light color in the crowd. Everyone else were wearing dark colors. Her hair was done up in elaborate buns and curls that framed her pale face and silver mask. Her green eyes shone out from under the mask, the only color from all the black and white. Harry shook his head, finding himself staring. 

"Anything wrong?" she asked.

"No, nothing." Harry lied, but the truth came out seconds after. "just thinking that you look really pretty."

"Thank you." She smiled gently. The music slowed down to a waltz as couple came to the center to dance. The girl looked at the happy people dancing before turning to Harry, "you want to dance?"

Harry blushed becomingly before replying. "I can't dance really well."

"I'll teach you," she offered her hand to the boy. He sighed before taking it.

'Please don't let me fall on my face' Harry pleaded to unknown gods as she lead him to the center of the room. 

"Don't worry," she reassured him, as if reading his mind. "I won't let you fall."

The music played on as she instructed Harry on how to dance. "The guy has to lead, so start leading." She smiled. He nodded and started to put his foot forward. In turn, she stepped back. They went on like this for some time before she praised him. "Good, now you're getting to hang of this. Now, let's try something more elaborate."

The music changed to a slightly faster song. She smiled. "This is the suite No.3 in d major. Try to follow me now." Her steps were more light footed then before and she seemed to glide more than walk. Harry tried his best to follow along, but couldn't. He almost gave up before a soft whisper in his ear told him to just go with the music. He found that he could follow her steps more easily. As the song ended, Harry felt lightheaded and happy.

"Mind if I cut in?" a drawling voice asked. Harry turned around swiftly, knowing full well who was behind the mask he now faced.

"We do mind, sir." Harry spat. A hand on his shoulder stopped him from any other insults that were on his tongue. He looked back questionably, and she shook her head. 

"I'll deal with this," she whispered into his ear once again, sending small shivers up his spine. She turned to the masked boy. She offered her hand to him and he took it, kissing it lightly before gently pulling her away.

Harry went to sit down once again, alone. He watched unhappily as his partner and Malfoy danced. He had to admit, though, they looked well together. They could both dance, that was for sure and had the same liquid grace that made them seem almost regal, untouchable. They seemed like a perfect couple. Harry scowled. He sometimes hated when he was right.

~*******~

The end of the night drew near. Malfoy had given her back and Harry was over delighted that he could dance with her once again. Hermione and Ron seemed to be in their own little world at the back of the room, talking heatedly about something or another. 

"I think it's time that we reveal ourselves to our partners, don't you think?" Dumbledore asked after getting everyone's attention. "Everyone, take off your masks."

Harry took of his and his partner did the same. 

"See, it was you all the time." Harry grinned. Devana blushed. 

"I really didn't want to come, but I guess it was for the best." Devana said.

"I can't believe you actually agreed to dance with Malfoy." Harry shook his head in disbelief. 

Devana chuckled a little bit at Harry's seeming disposition. "He was a great dancing partner, I must admit. I guess that comes with being the son of a rich family."

Harry scowled at the thought of Malfoy good at anything.

"I thought it would be you." Speak of the devil...

Devana turned to greet him with a smile. "Draco, how nice of you to join us."

"yeah, right..." Harry mumbled grumpily. 'When did she get on first name terms with him?'

"What was that Potter? Did you just agree that it was nice to see me? I'm flattered that the 'golden boy' actually cares how I look." 

"Go get lost, Malfoy." 

"You're just sore cause I stole your girlfriend and that I can dance better than you."

"Boys! Stop it!" Devana practically had to hold the two apart, so intent they were on ripping the other to shreds.

"He started it..." Harry pouted.


	10. Chapter nine

Transfer Mystery: Chapter nine

By Himeko

(Standard disclaimers apply) 

AN: This chapter tells you what Ron and Hermione were doing in the corner of winter ball... and no, they weren't doing that.

"I feel sorry for Harry." Hermione told Ron as they walked away from their best friend per his request. "He can't choose anyone without starting rumors."

"mm." Ron said, not paying any attention to Hermione at all. His attention was fixed on another sight. A girl cloth in pure white entered the ballroom. Her mask shone silver in the candlelight as she made her way through the crowd. "Who's she?"

"That's Devana, you dimwit!" Hermione rolled her eyes. "Can't you tell? Who else would wear white? She's the only that can glide like that."

"That's true," Ron admitted. "but what is she doing with Harry?" 

They looked over to where Harry sat with Devana. They talked cheerfully about a subject unknown to them both. 

"Look! Who's that over there?" Ron pointed to a boy that was dressed in the midnight black with an elaborate mask of silver and green. 

"Malfoy..." Hermione frowned. What was he up to now? "Let's go over there and see what he's up to." 

They headed toward the blond, making sure to stay out of his line of sight. Finally, they got close enough to hear what he was saying to his two henchmen that were hiding in back of him.

"Do you see that? Harry's swooning over the transfer. How cute." Draco sneered, the other two snickered.

"Should we go over there to crash the party?" one of them asked. Draco shook his head when he saw that Harry and Devana were getting up to dance. 

"I'll do this. Alone." Draco said to them. "Go find Pansy or Blasie. Hang out with them until I'm done with Potter and the transfer." They follow his instructions immediately, without question. Draco watched Harry and Devana dance for a few more minutes before leaving his spot to go after the two. But not before Ron and Hermione heard the words "she is mine," come from his mouth.

~*******~

"That was really fun Harry." Devana smiled at the 'Boy Who Lived' "I had a great time."

"Very, except for the Malfoy thing." Harry pouted slightly. Devana chuckled slightly.

"Really, Harry. He's not all that bad." Devana said. They were at the common room now and they found Ron and Hermione waiting for them.

"Had fun Harry?" Ron winked at his best friend. Harry blushed. 

"I am very tired, so I am going to go to sleep. Keeping two boys pleased takes a lot out of you." Devana said, enjoying the blush that spread across Harry's face. "G' night, all."

They went their separate ways sluggishly, feet worn out from spinning and trampling on other people's feet.

"Harry?" Ron said, as the entered their room. Neville, Dean, and Seamus were already sleeping. "Do you like Devana?"

"What do you mean?" Harry favored ron with a questioning look. "Of course I like Devana, she's my friend."

"As a girlfriend," Ron rolled his eyes. "Do you like Devana? And tell me the truth."

"The truth?" Harry looked like a deer caught in headlights. He nervously patted down his unruly hair. "Me? Like Devana? Not particularly, Why?"

Ron snorted at Harry's words. His voice and words stank of lies. "Don't lie to me Harry. You're not good at it."

Harry sighed. There was no way he could keep a secret from Ron. "Yes, I guess I do."

"Good." Ron said sleepily. "Just make sure don't lose her to Malfoy."

"mm." Harry replied. He sighed heavily and thought to himself 'I think I already have.'

~*******~

"Professor Dumbledore, Hagrid." Minerva acknowledged. The Headmaster had been waiting for her arrival at Hagrid's hut. The half-giant offered her some tea, but she refused and sat down. 

"Hagrid has found some interesting news." Dumbledore said, a noted of urgency in his usually calm voice. "It seems that there is forest talk that the fairies have a hand in all of this."

"I heard the Devs say that Alfheim is in a ruckus. One of the dark elves is causing all of this." Hagrid seemed a little shook up. "And there are rumors that Aynia is coming here."

"Aynia? Isn't that..." Minerva started to get the picture. "The dark elf's name wouldn't be Oberon, wouldn't it?" 

There was a grim silence as they contemplated this new information. Hagrid spoke up first. "I think that we should inform the students on what's happening. It wouldn't be fair to leave them in the dark."

"It seems that there is more to come. This time, not only Harry is in danger." Dumbledore added quietly.


	11. chapter ten

Transfer Mystery: Chapter Ten

By Himeko

(Standard Disclaimers Apply)

AN: This is the start of the christmas special, so that's why I put out all these on Christmas (of 2001) So enjoy and happy holidays!

Harry and co. stayed at Hogwarts for WinterBreak. And, much to their demise, so did Draco. Their first encounter with the boy happened on their way to breakfast on the first day of vacation. "None of you have family that wants you? What a pity," Draco sneered. "And here I thought that Potter was the only orphen."

"Shut up, Malfoy." Hermione said, trying to push past the blond, but Draco didn't budge.

"We want to eat Malfoy." Ron snapped. "So move your fat arse so we can do so."

"My rear is very lean, for you information." Draco snapped back. " and besides, I don't feel like moving."

"Where's Crabbe and Goyle?" Harry asked, noticing the two idiots absence.

"I'm surprised you noticed," Draco waved his hand as if to shoo way the topic. "They went home for break."

Trying to avoid the fight she knew was going to happen, she stepped in front of her friends so that she and Draco could talk more directly. Politely, she asked "Draco, could you please move aside? It would help greatly if you did."

Draco's eyes narrowed slightly, then he smirked. Moving gracefully out of the way, he said in a low voice "As you wish, Lady Siren."

Ron and Hermione passed Malfoy without a second glance. Harry looked at Devana and Draco suspiciously before joining his friends.

Devana entered behind them. Leaning forward, Draco wispered "Music room, 8:00."

Nodding slightly, Devana went and sat with her friends. Harry, who couldn't help himself, asked "He knows?" Devana gave him a glare that said 'Wait till later.'

~*******~

"How did he find out." Harry asked. They sat in an empty common room. Ron and Hermione had went off to do something and would be back any second.

"He saw me, just like you." Devana said. "He confronted mew the next day wanting to blackmail me."

"That little prat!" Harry fumed. 

Devana shook her head. "Don't. Draco isn't all that bad. He didn't do anything." Harry calmed down slightly, but was still tence.

Fred and George entered the common room just then, ending the conversation. "Hey Harry," Fred said. Then they saw Devana and identical grins spread on their faces. "Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to intrude."

They ran off laughing while Harry and Devana blushed. "Come on, we'd better go before. "They come back with half the school with them.


	12. chapter eleven

Transfer Mystery: Chapter Eleven

By Himeko

(Standard Disclaimers Apply)

Just as Harry expected, the Weasly twins had started a rumor that he and Devana were going out. It made getting out harder than usual.

She got there at 8:15. Draco wasn't pleased. "Really, didn't those Japanese priests teach you manners?"

"I had a hard time getting out." Devana explained. "They think I'm out snogging Harry."

"I bet you want to." Draco teased lightly.

"Do not!" Devana protested. Draco laughed and danced away from her light punch. Devana favored him with a funny look.

"What?"

"I've never heard you laugh before." Devana blushed and took a seat on the couch. Draco joined her with a brooding face on. "What's the matter?"

"I can't remember the last time I laughed." Draco said. Devana was going to laugh, but stopped short when she saw his face. For the first time, someone other than the sky was able to catch a glimpse of the boy behind the cold, arogant mask. Devana almost cried. The sadness and neglect in those stormy orbs was burning an aching hole into her heart.

"Why doesn't your father like you, Draco?" Devana asked hesitantly, not really expecting an answer. Draco was one of those people that never talk about their feelings.

"I don't meet up to his expectations." Draco ground out, an angry expression on his face. "I'm not the perfect little deatheatter that he wants me to be. I was not a pureblood. Not healthy, and not even good enough to beat a mudblood."

All this from Draco surprised Devana. Never had she thought that 'Draco Malfoy' would confide in her. Hesitantly, she put an arm around his shoulder in a comforting gesture. She felt him tense, but gradually he relaxed. "Draco," she started uncertainly. "I-I understand how you feel. Well, maybe I don't. But still. Why wouldn't your father be happy with you? You have the best of your bloods. If Narcissa is who I think she is, your father should be overjoyed."

Draco let out a bark of laughter. "My mother was disowned. She married my father against the family wishes and now look what happened."

Devana couldn't think of what to say to that. She stood up suddenly and walked over to the piano. Draco curiously followed. "I'm going to play you a song." She anounced.

"I've heard you play, Siren." Draco rolled his eyes. "I really don't need that right now."

"It's not the same when you hear a Siren sing." She smiled and started her song.

Let all the wonders come to me

The fantasy fills, fills my heart

I'll never wonder any more

For all the love I have I have for you.

Oh, the spirit's of the wind

Spread their magic wings and fly

Racing at the speed of light

Through the valleys of the passages of light.

When we fell in love

Desitiny

Now each night will have no end

Our night will never end.

Eternity awaits, you and me.

Now that you are here

We'll never be alone again

Stay with me my love.

"You've got a beautiful voice, Siren." Draco comented, a little dazed. He had forgotten that a siren's song was more potent than the playing of a song. For some reason, he felt the pull of the song. He thought that his fairy blood would keep the effects at bay, but unfortunatly, it didn't.

"A compliment? From you? That is amazing!!" Devana mock-fainted. Draco laughed. Soon they found that they were having a great time.

"I must be going." Devana said at last. They parted ways and slept contently in their bed. Draco never felt better.


	13. chapter twelve

Transfer Mystery: Chapter twelve

By Himeko 

(standard disclaimers apply)

A Thank you to all of the people that review my story! I'm making a sequel to this story, so be on the look out!

"Harry! Wake up! It's Christmas!" Ron shouted at the sleeping boy. Harry groaned and sat up slowly.

"What time is it?" he asked groggily. 

"Time to open presents, you sleepyhead!" Ron was on the ground opening the various packages for himself. He wore his knitted sweater from his mom and was currently eating some chocolate frogs that some one sent him. "Come on, Harry! Let's see what you got!"

Harry unwrapped his gifts eagerly. He got a Weasley sweater, from Ron's mom. Ron had gotten him a 'How to play chess' book. "So that you at least won't lose so quickly to me." Ron had explained. Hermione had gotten him a copy of 'Quidditch Seekers' and some polish for his broom. Sirius, his godfather had gotten him some goodies and what looked like a crystal ball. 

Harry opened the letter from Sirius, hoping that it would tell him what this strange thing was. 

'Harry,' it started. 'Merry Christmas. I got you some candy as well as a crystal orb. The Orb is supposed to help you to think clearly and will also help you to remember things. Almost like a rememberall, but more sophisticated. If what I've been hearing is true, you might need it soon. Love, Sirius.'

"Cool!" Ron came over to inspect the ball. "I've heard of these, they're supposed to be like future tellers, as well as seers. Did Sirius send you that?" 

The last present that Harry opened was from Devana. It was a small box, but Harry couldn't wait to see what she had gotten him. Ripping it open, he found a square red paper and a jeweled sphere. Harry picked up the sphere in wonder. It was perfectly round and studded with gems that he did not recognize. Suddenly, two little wings jutted out from it and it fluttered out of his hand. "Wha...?" he exclaimed, but the little snitch-like orb didn't go far, it just went over to his bedside table and hovered there.

Harry now turned his attention to the red paper. It had writing on it that Harry didn't really understand, but at the bottom it had in English 'good luck'. 'A good luck charm.' Harry thought and placed it with the orb on his table.

"Come on, Harry. Let's go down to the common room to meet up with the girls. Harry nodded his agreement and followed Ron out of the room. 


	14. chapter thirteen

Transfer Mystery: Chapter twelve

By Himeko

(Standard disclaimers apply)

"Hey, guys. What took you so long?" Hermione asked pensively. Ron pointed at Harry and Harry just shrugged.

"I was tired," was the response. Hermione shook her head, mummbling incoherent things that were probably not very nice.

"Did you like what I got you?" Devana asked before argueing could take place. Ron and Harry nodded. 

"I loved it! I can't believe you had one!" Ron exclaimed. Devana had gotten him a golden plaque with 'Chudly Cannons' inscribed on it. It had the signatures of all the seekers of the Cannons that won the world cup. All in all, a absolute treasure for the Cannon crazy Ron. "I heard that there was only seven left in the whole world!"

"It was my grandfather's" Devana smiled, pleased that the red-head liked her gift. "He said I could give it to you, since you probably like them more then he."

"Tell him thanks, would you?"

"One day, I'll have you thank him yourself." Devana replied. The others gave her weird looks.

"What was that jeweled snitch thing that you gave me?" Harry asked.

"Exactly that. A snitch," a secret smile creeped onto her face.

Before Harry could ask her to elaborate, two big lumps of flesh crashed into them, making them all fall. It was the Weasly twins, Fred and George. 

"What's up?" Fred grinned. All scowled at him except George. 

"Not us, that's for sure." Ron grumbled as they tried to untange themselves. Three kicks, four elbows, and one black eye later, the gang found themselves being draged to breakfast by two overenthusiastic twin boys.

"What has gotten in to you two?" Ron asked as he was roughly pulled by the arm out of the Gryffindor tower by his brothers.

"Malfoy! He's all alone, so we thought that you would like to join in the fun of teasing him. Especially since the teachers aren't anywhere to be found." Fred said. That did it. In no time, the group was down at the Great Hall. They found all the remaining students that wern't in the Slytherin house ganging up on the Draco and Blasie, who apparantly were the only ones left of Slytherin at Hogwarts.

A small seizure of terror ran through Devana's body as she took in the situation. Before she knew it she was running as fast as she could towards the mob. "STOP!" she yelled, pushing her way to the Slytherin's. The students parted for her as she franticly tried to get to Draco and Blasie.

Standing between the mob and the Slytherins, she asked angrily "What do you think you are doing?! This has to stop!"

"They need to be taught a lesson," a ravenclaw pipped up. "maybe then they'll learn some respect." Most nodded their heads in agreement. 

"Out of the way!" Draco said out loud and then hissed into her ear, "you imbecile! Do you have a death wish? I'm a Slytherin and you're a Gryffindor. If you try to defend us, you'll be dissed yourself!"

"I don't care if we're in different houses! It's still wrong to gang up on people!" she hissed back.

"What's going on here?" an angry McGonagall pushed through the crowd. When her eyes laid on Devana, she let out an exasperated sigh. "Ms. Ometek. What did you do now?"

"She didn't do anything, professor." Harry came to her rescue. "She was just trying to help."

"Yeah!" Ron and Hermione joined Harry. "She was trying to help those bast-er-Slytherins." McGonagall gave Ron a stern look before she sighed. 

"Alright. Come on, students. Let's not waste any time here." She shooed the others away so that only Ron, Hermione, Harry, Draco, Devana and Blasie were left. 

"You are so lucky Devana saved you, Malfoy." Ron growled. "If it was me, I would have let them rip you to shreads."

"Really, Weasley?" Draco drawled. "I hardly—" 

"Stop it." Devana cut them off. "Come on, Harry. Let's go."

Draco watched as the girl lead the trio away from him. He didn't even get to say thank you. 'Am I going insane? Did I just want to thank someone??' he thought to himself, troubled. 'What is wrong with me?' 

"Draco?" Blasie asked, unsure of his ground with the other boy. Draco snapped out of his reverie, looking almost blankly at Blasie. "You ok? You looked a little troubled." 

"I'm fine." Draco snapped pevishly before stomping off. Blasie followed quickly, not wanting to be left behind.


	15. chapter fourteen

Transfer Mystery: Chapter fourteen

By Himeko

(Standard Disclaimers Apply)

"Why the hell did you do that for?!" Ron asked furiously. Devana hung her head submissively. 

"I'm sorry Ron," Devana apologized. 

"You don't need to be sorry, Devana," Hermione gave Ron a glare. "We just don't understand why you would help Draco, of all people." 

"I-I," Devana faltered, not knowing exactly what to say. "I don't know why I did either."

Harry saw the slight blush that crossed Devana's face and wondered what was going on between his friend and his worst enemy. Deciding rather hastily, he said "Devana, can I talk to you privately for a moment?" 

Ron and Hermione looked at Harry strangely. But rumors that were supposed to be long dead, came back into their heads. "Ok, Harry." Ron said with a sly grin on his freckled face. "See you later."

They walked off hastily, snickering behind their hands. Harry rolled his eyes in disgust. "They probably have us mentally married and having kids."

Devana smiled and teased, "Really? You mean you don't want to have kids?" she put on a depressed face. Harry laughed.

"I wanted to ask you," Harry started, sobering. "What's going on between you and Draco."

"He doesn't want to blackmail me anymore." Devana smiled weakly, but knew that wasn't what Harry wanted to know. She sighed, "Draco isn't all that bad, Harry. He can be nice if he wants to be."

Harry scoffed. "Not to us. He's been nothing but a git since we started going to this school."

"Harry," Devana was at a loss for words. She knew how much Harry and Draco despised one another. Draco had become a friend to her, even if people would detest her for it. "Harry, he's my friend."

"Who said?" Devana turned to face Draco.

"Draco, I-" 

"Save it, Siren." Draco said. "I don't need your friendship."

"Go away, Malfoy." Harry hissed. " I don't know what's your problem, Malfoy. But don't you dare say that you don't need Devana, because you would have been toast if it wasn't for her!"

Harry had unconsciously stepped in front of Devana, protecting her from the 'evil' dragon. Like her knight in shining armor. Even if he didn't notice, Draco did. And Draco used that to his advantage. Stepping around Harry, he grabbed Devana around the waist, pulling the raven-haired girl against him.

Harry let out a cry and tried to take Devana, but Draco pivoted away from his groping hands. Already, Hermione and Ron were coming over to help. Draco let out a laugh and said. "I thought the great 'Harry Potter' had more in him, but I guess not."

The face of Draco Malfoy melted away, and in its place was the face of a dark-haired elf. Devana cried out in fear. "Oberon! What are you doing?! Put me down this instant!"

"Not anytime soon, dear one," he smiled deviously, stroking he cheek with a long, thin finger. "Your mother comes. And when she does, I will have my revenge."

Harry took out his wand, but the dark-elf vanished into thin air. The professors came running toward him, but Devana was already gone.


	16. chapter fifteen

Transfer Mystery: Chapter fifteen

By Himeko

(Standard Disclaimers Apply)

AN: Of course, this chapter is not in character for Dumbledore, but I have my reasons!!

"What happened?!" Professor McGonagall asked, running behind Draco, who was running over to Harry

"Devana!" Harry said. "She-she was taken by some elf guy!" 

"What?!" He had seen only the elven face. Taking Harry by the collar, he shook the boy. "You useless piece of crap! Why the bloody hell didn't you try to save her?! Damn you! That was Oberon, the Elven King!"

"Oberon…" Minerva frowned. The other teachers came over to ask what happened. She turned to Severus and said grimly. "Severus, go get the Headmaster. Oberon has Devana."

~*******~

Dumbledore sat pensively in his office. Harry sat there, along with Draco. They were shooting glares at each other, which would usually amuse the older man, but right now he was in a bad mood.

"Boys, I highly recommend not staring at each other like that. We need to concentrate." Albus said pointedly. The two blushed and looked at the floor. "Draco, tell me what you know about Oberon."

"He was the former king of the Elves." Draco said. "Oberon was thrown out of Alfheim when they found that he supported the Dark Lord. Aynia, the queen of the fairies, took his place and joined the fairies and elves together."

"But why did he kidnap Devana?" Harry asked. "She has nothing to do with them!"

"Idiot." Draco sneered. "Devana has both Elven and Fairy blood. She is probably a symbol to Alfheim. The unity of their people."

"She is more than that, Draco." Albus spoke up. "Devana told me that you know of her other blood. Her blood of the Sirens."

"But what does that have to do with anything?" Harry asked. "I thought that this only had to do with Fairies and Elves."

Draco's eyes widened as he realized what was actually going on. "Devana is Aynia's daughter." Draco said, almost reverently. "Not only that, but Oberon's also."

"That is correct, Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore nodded. "Devana is the rightful ruler of Alfheim. Oberon is corrupt with evil and can only think of taking back his throne."

"So he took Devana, to get back at Aynia." Harry said, getting the picture. "But he won't hurt Devana, would he? I mean, he is her father."

"Of that I am not sure." Albus said. "But I must ask a favor of you both."

He opened his desk and shuffled through his papers. Finding what he was looking for, he took it out and showed it to the two boys. It was a map.

"Is this the Forbidden Forest" Draco asked.

"It is." Albus nodded. "What I ask is that you go and rescue Devana. Under other circumstances, I wouldn't let you go. But it is because of where he is hidden, that I must ask you this."

"Where is he hidden?" Harry asked.

Draco answered before Albus. "He is here," He said, pointing at a spot of fallen rocks. "at the ruins."

Albus smiled. "Yes. That is where she is. It is protected by a spell that will only admit the young," he explained. "You two are the most qualified for this mission, so I ask of you to bring Devana back. 

Harry readily said yes, but Draco was a different story. "I cannot come," he said. "I will not come."

"I know you don't like me Draco. But I at least thought that you would do it for Devana." Harry said. "She would save you, though I have no idea why."

"I have my reasons, Potter," said Draco angrily. "You wouldn't understand."

"In any case," Dumbledore interfered. "You must start right away. Harry, you may ask Ron and Hermione for help, since Mr. Malfoy cannot come with you. You are dismissed."

"Right!" and Harry was off. 

Draco stood and walked to the door. Before closing it behind him, he turned to the Headmaster. "He would kill me."

"Do not explain to me, Mr. Malfoy. You must explain to yourself." 


	17. chapter sixteen

Transfer Mystery: Chapter sixteen

By Himeko

(Standard Disclaimers Apply)

"Let me go!" Devana yelled at Oberon. She was tied up in magical ropes. Oberon sat by a wooden table, watching Devana fight the bindings with amusement.

"Now, now, little one." Oberon smiled. "Don't you want to spend time with father?"

"You are a disgrace!" Devana yelled. "You gave your soul to that monster and you have the nerve to call yourself my father!"

"You are just like your mother." Oberon said with a frown. "So insulting. You went to Durmstrang and you think yourself untarnished? That school is for the dark wizards. Why do you think I convinced Aynia to send you there?"

"I went there to understand the dark ones, not to become one!" Devana argued. "I shall become an Auror and rid the world of you and your kind!"

"An Auror?" he laughed. "You are an elf-fairy, the princess of your kind. You will have a duty to your kind and you will not have time to become an 'Auror'."

"Mother will not fall from her throne anytime soon. So I can have my fun for a while." Devana mummbled, glaring at her father with utter distain.

Oberon snorted. "Your mother will be nothing when I am done with her."

"Don't you dare hurt her!" Devana cried. "She loved you! But you had to go and betray her by joining the Dark Lord!"

"Her love was misplaced." Oberon had a faraway look in his eyes. He shook his head. "you talk too much."

~*******~

Harry led his friends through the labryth, wand in hand. 

"I hope we find her in time." Hermione said worriedly. "Oberon wouldn't hurt her, now would they? I mean, she is his daughter."

"I'm not sure." Harry said, a note of worry in his voice. "I hope he doesn't."

"What about the other elves? Aren't they going to try and   
rescue Devana?" Ron asked. "She's their princess, isn't she?"

"Dumbledore said that he would inform them of our predicament." Harry said. "So that they don't get in our way."

"Shh." Hermione told them. They fell silent, listening. The sound of voices talking drew them to a wooden door. 

"Is this where they are?" wispered Ron. Harry nodded, readying his wand.

Harry counted. "Three, two, one!"


End file.
